Magnetic Force
by Fading wind
Summary: Like poles repel. Opposite poles attract. But why do magnets work the way they do? [SasuNaru fluff]


Title: Magnetic Force  
Genre: General/Romance  
Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto  
Summary: Like poles repel. Opposite poles attract. But why do magnets work the way they do?  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, even though that's not a warning, really.  
Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mind. I do own a few magnets though.

**Magnetic Force**

Naruto had never been able to understand the way magnets work. He had grown up always thinking that the same poles would stick to each other, and when someone corrected him, he would be angry and refuse to change his beliefs.

One day, Team 7 received a D-ranked mission of picking up a pile of split pins that had been scattered accidentally over the ground in someone's garden. Kakashi-sensei gave them each two bar magnets to retrieve the items easily because they were magnetic. While everyone was busy completing the task, Naruto played around with the magnets for a bit. They had the letters 'S' and 'N' written on the corresponding ends, standing for South Pole and North Pole. The letters had been marked in black ink, which was now quite faded, but Naruto could still make them out.

When he tried to stick the North Pole of each magnet together, it didn't quite work. He could push them together with some force, but when he let loose his grip, the magnets only shot away from each other. He tried again, and the same thing happened. Then he experimented with the two South Poles, but the result was still the same.

He couldn't understand it.

Why didn't the same poles attract? Didn't people who share interests in life get along better than those who don't have anything in common? Why wouldn't the same theory work on magnets?

He was so confused. He spun one of the magnets around so that the North Pole of it now faced the other one's South Pole, and he pushed them a bit closer to each other. The magnets automatically jumped the rest of the distance and met. And stuck.

Opposites should repel, he thought. Like him and Sasuke. They were rivals because they were so _different_. In personality and in appearance. So why did the opposite poles of magnets attract? It just didn't make sense.

His sensei's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "What are you doing, Naruto? You should be helping with the mission, not daydreaming." Naruto apologized hastily and put his magnets to use.

Soon they had successfully completed the mission, and this was one of the rare times Naruto didn't mess up.

By the time the day ended, Naruto still hadn't figured out why magnets work the way they do.

---

_**Some years later...**_

"Oi, Sasuke, why do the like poles repel and not attract?"

They were in a small shop they had discovered in a narrow side street which sold random little trinkets. There were lots of magnets there, in different forms and shapes, and after all these years, Naruto was puzzling over the theory of magnets once more.

"How do I know, dobe? They just do." He should have predicted that kind of answer from Sasuke, Naruto thought, sighing. "Why do you think they should attract, anyway?" the black-haired Uchiha added a while later.

"It's just that the same sort of people always seem to become friends easily in real life. So why shouldn't magnets?"

"Magnets aren't people," Sasuke said, chuckling. "And besides, what you said isn't really true. Opposite people can be very good friends too. In fact, we have an example right here."

"Huh? You mean, us?" Naruto frowned. "I say... We're not really friends, are we? I mean, we are kind of, and I know I've said before that you're my best friend... But we argue a lot, don't we? And we're like enemies as well. We don't exactly get along."

"But opposites attract. You have to agree with me on the 'attraction' point, at the very least, right?" Sasuke was smiling in a sort of devilish way.

Naruto blushed slightly. "I guess so, yeah. But I mean, we still do repel sometimes, don't we?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Those sometimes don't matter. What matters is that we like each other even when we argue, and that proves opposites do attract. We're extreme opposites, you and I. We're so _different_. That's why we're together." He paused and picked up a bar magnet. "Look, there's another piece of evidence which points to that." He indicated the two letters written on the poles of the magnet. "'S' and 'N'. Sasuke and Naruto. See? We're... We're meant to be." Even Sasuke seemed a little embarrassed saying that, and Naruto stared at him. He could hardly believe his ears. He'd never thought Sasuke would be the type of person to say such... sweet, romantic things. Well, that was what "we're meant to be" sounded like to Naruto anyway.

But Naruto, despite his surprised state, managed to spot a flaw in Sasuke's proof. 'S' and 'N' could also stand for something else. Sakura and Naruto, perhaps?

He didn't point it out to Sasuke though. Or rather he couldn't, for at that moment Sasuke pulled him into a passionate kiss.

He then decided he'd just forget about the fault he had discovered, because he guessed that Sasuke wouldn't really care about such a trivial thing. In Naruto's mind, him and Sasuke's relationship was a perfect one, without flaws, and it would always remain that way. And anyway, the difference between him and Sakura was far less than that between him and Sasuke.

It was true. Opposites _do_ attract, Naruto thought with a satisfied smile, melting into the kiss.

**The End**

**A/N: **Got this idea in a Physics lesson about magnetism. I love Physics as a subject, but the lessons are hell. They are forever so boring. I mean, the teacher's really nice and all, but she just doesn't know how to make lessons interesting... Anyway, the moment I saw those two letters on the magnet I was playing with, I was just like "Sasuke and Naruto!" And then I remembered it could also be Sakura and Naruto, but I thought, oh well, never mind, I'll just ignore that. xD Please read & review! It feels good to be writing fluff.


End file.
